Jackie Chan and the Hybrid Talismans
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackie Chan and Talismans of China**

**Summary: **An old friend of Captain Black's is coming to Section 13, and can you believe it he's got a niece too. The girl and Jade become best friends and even become partners in crime(if ya know what I mean). Anyway's 12 new Talismans are awakened and a new evil arises. Can the Chan Clan and the new people save the world from an even greater threat than the Dark Hand was. Read on to find out.

**Jackie Chan and The Talismans China**

**Chapter 1, Preluge**

  
_Fifty million years ago a demon wizard known as Diablos de Demos, he was a Chinese demon wizard who was once human. But in order to become all powerful he gave up his soul, he ruled over his Chinese subjects, with a grid iron fist. _

But one Chinese woman stood up to her evil master. Her name was Azuki Itara using her magical powers she locked away Diablos in a monkey statue. And separated all of his powers within 12 talismans which all had an animal symbol.

_They were Shark, Black Bear, Polar Bear, Rhino, Leopard, Ape, Wolf, Elephant, Spider, Scorpion, Ant, and Bat._

_They were scattered across the world in hope that Diablos de Demos would never return to haunt mankind with his twisted evil ways. This plan worked for almost fifty million years, until Diamond Drake Jones an evil crime lord in San Francisco discovered the monkey statue which had the soul of Diablos inside of it._

Diablos told Drake that if he restored his body and powers by finding all twelve of the talismans which held the key to restoring him to power he would allow Drake and his followers to rule the world beside him. Drake agreed and he and his Stalker minions went in search of the twelve scattered talismans.

Two years went by but no luck, Drake began suspecting that Diablos was a fraud until one of the first of the twelve had been revealed. That was when Jackie Chan a secret agent of Section 13 had been called in to get the talisman before this smysterious crime lord.  


_to be continued_

_Yeah I know kind of short but ya know this is only the preluge._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Old Friends & A Special Assignment**

Section 13: San Francisco, California. 9:00am

It was a relatively normal morning for Section 13 everybody woke up, showered, got dressed, and went to the cafeteria to eat. Jade Chan was the first of "the Chan Clan" to wake up. Yawning she stood up and stretched quickly grabbing her some clothes and a towel and washed up. After she was done she stepped out of the bathroom. Unfortunately all Section 13 agents had to wear the standard custom made uniform which consisted of; black shades, a black leather jacket, a white wife beater, a black leather belt, black leather pants, and black combat boots. She grabbed her badge/communicator and left out of their Section 13 apartment.

After walking for 10 minutes she had finally made it to the cafeteria. She quickly grabbed the food off of her tray panel, and headed to a table. Her stomach growled and she quickly realized how hungry she was. Scarfing down her plate of pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast and a full cup of OJ she burped and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Placing her tray back on her panel she hurried off to meet her friends Ray & Rey in the gym. Minutes later she found her way into the gym.

"Hey guys what's up," she asked. They both were identical and were slightly Asian, they were good looking and were slightly muscular. They had blue eyes and blonde hair, they both were wearing black wife beater's, blue jeans, and black and white striped adidas.

"Nothin'," they both responded.

"Well are you ready to lose at some basket ball," Jade asked cockily.

"Nope," Rey started "But I hope you are," Ray finished.

Jade shrugged and went to the locker room and changed into a black t-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers. She walked back out and the three of them played two-on-one without any rules, fouls, or calls. About halfway into the game Captain Black had paged her. Picking up her badge she responded "Hi chief whaddya need?"

"Jade I need you on the bridge asap, and don't call me chief got it. Over and out."

The twins were grinning when she looked back at them "Ha ha Jade's in trouble, Jade's in trouble!" the two boys repeated aggravating their close friend.

"Knock it off, or I'll knock your heads off," Jade said "Or maybe you'd like me to tell Suzie and Karie that you've got a crush on them."

"Fine Jade we'll leave you alone," Rey said. "But you better get to the bridge asap before Captain Black puts you on probation for the 22nd time this month." Ray finished.

Jade sighed and went into the girls locker room and changed back into her uniform. She quickly put away her clothes, shut the door and ran out of the locker room. She ran right past the twins and out of the gym. Running down the long halls she got onto the elevator and went to the 28th floor, when the doors opened she was off again. She turned the corner and because their was a chain that she could use to swing down to the bridge, she decided to use it to swing down to the bridge, and jumping over the steel bannester grabbed the chain and swung down to the bridge she let go of the chain and landed on the ground in a crouched position.

The startled Captain Black, Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru turned around and said sternly "Where've you been young lady?"

"Umm, playing basketball in the gym." she inswered.

"What did I tell you about jumping over the bannester and swinging down here on that chain young lady." Captain Black said scoldingly.

"Umm, do it all the time." she answered smirking.

"No I said ''Don't jump over the bannester and swing down here on that chain''." he answered,

"Alright, alright Captain Black it was a joke! So what's the page about," she asked.

"Well men I'm glad you could make it. First I would like you to meet two of my old agents Eddie Eduardo Gonzales and his neice Lisa Gonzales." he said and pressed a red button that opened a steel door where a Latino male and Latino female stood eager to meet their new partners.

The male who was obviously Eddie Eduardo Gonzales stood at 6',2" and had blonde/brown hair & blue eyes. He was wearing the standard custom made uniform which consisted of; black shades, a black leather jacket, a white wife beater, a black leather belt, black leather pants, and black combat boots.

The female who was obviously Lisa Gonzales stood at 5',6"(the same size as Jade) and had sky blue hair and purple eyes. She was wearing the standard custom made uniform which consisted of; black shades, a black leather jacket, a white wife beater, a black leather belt, black leather pants, and black combat boots.

The two walked over to the 'Chan Clan' and they began introducing themselves.

"Jackie Chan, archaeologist and expert kung-fu fighter." Jackie said shaking the two Gonzales's hand.

"Jade Chan, daredevil and expert kung-fu fighter." Jade said shaking the two Gonzales's hand.

"Uncle, Chi-wizard and master kung-fu fighter." Uncle said also shaking the two Gonzales's hand.

"Tohru, Chi-wizard and ameteur sumo wrestler." Tohru said and shook the two Gonzales's hand.

After a minute or so the Gonzales's introduced themselves.

"Eddie Gonzales, ameteur boxer and espionage expert." Eddie said and shook all of their hands.

"Lisa Gonzales, ameteur boxer and extreme sports nut." Lisa said and shook all of their hands.

"Alright men listen up we've got word of a crime boss known as Diamond "Drake" Jones looking for what he calls the Hybrid Talismans. The first one's located in Miami, Florida I need you to find that talisman before Drake does. You will be taking this to your location." he said as he flipped a switch and a big black Stalker Jet rose up onto the platform.

"Get your gear asap 'cause we cannot have another Valmont/Shendu ordeal got it," Black asked. They nodded their heads yes "Alright, dismissed."

At that the six of them quickly grabbed their gear, boarded the Stalker Jet and flew out of the hangar towards Miami, Florida.

_to be continued_

_  
Well there's chapter 2 how do ya like it? Yeah I know unexpected and kinda off of the show's element but hey it's entertainment. Later._


End file.
